Hybrid
by SageSmith
Summary: After Derek loses control one might he loses he mate only to find out years later his mate was in danger with a child in tow.


Chapter 1: Control

Running, nowadays was common for those with supernatural abilities living in Beacon.

The pack had gone to a meeting with some supposed hunters wanting to make truce, but were led into a trap. Everyone made it out just fine, but Derek was wounded and with the full moon it was much more difficult to calm his wolf. While shifting he lost control and found himself at the complete mercy of his wolf who ran straight into town.

The wolf snuck around buildings to stay away from other people and passed by many houses untill he found the one he desired.

The Stilinski home.

He went to the always open window and quietly entered the room as to not wake the sleeping teen inside. But to its surprise he was still up this late just reading a book silently.

The human said something he couldn't quite understand but it could smell his confusion and surprise . The wolf mearly stood closer and closer till he was standing right in front of stiles. Though it could not comprehend what stiles babbled, it enjoyed hearing him talk. His voice almost angelic to the wolf's ears.

The wolf leaned down and fully incased stiles in its large arms and nuzzled into his neck. Softly the wolf growled as he smelled the boy, and carefully pushed him down. Without much resistance he ripped through the boys shirt with sharp claws slowly and threw the pieces to the floor.

The human stopped talking and instead of panicking, he raised his hand and rested it on the wolf's cheek. He smelled of less confusion and more of affection and pure arousal, with a soft smile. The wolf licked stiles cheek and let stiles pull his head down in to a kiss. A slow bliss, that lead to stiles unbuttoning the wolf's pants.

After a few minutes they were both on the bed naked and holding each other tight while exploring each other mouths. Stiles reached over to the nightstand and pulled an almost empty bottle of lube and pour the rest out on to his hand. Slowly he reached down and smeared it on his dick letting the extra runoff and cover his hole.

The wolf wanted to help but with its claws it might only harm, so it sat back on its ankles and watched stiles prep himself for it. One finger, then two, then more till stiles removed his fingers and stretched both hands out to the wolf looking for a warm embrace. The wolf huffed softly and crawled atop stiles licking parts of his body as he made his way.

The boy wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and his legs around its waist ready for all it had to offer. The wolf held its shaft right at stiles entrance and looked up and stiles for one last confirmation and was met with a kiss to the cheek and a big smile. Slowly the wolf penetrated his younger lover and softly nibbled and his throat. He could hear the moans and groans from the boy beneath him which only turned him on more.

He trusted into him over and over and could feel stiles was so close to going over the edge. The wolf did a few more deep thrusts till stiles came, and with the tensing the wolf came as well. The wolf felt all the pleasure and the rush at the same time and by instinct bit into stiles neck hard, tasting the boys sweet blood in his mouth.

He licked up the blood and kisses stiles again who was half asleep due to exhaustion and gave a shiver due to the huge duck still spurting within him. They lay there entangled for a good while before they finally came down from cloud 9. The wolf stood and dragged the human along with him giving him one last hug before climbing back out the window and back to its loft.

The next day derek awoke with no memory of how he even got home or why he was naked, but still feeling the warmth on his skin and the tiniest hint of blood in his mouth. Confused he got up and took a shower, then decided to assume his wolf just went for a run and came home. Later that day he called a pack meeting to see how the others fared, everyone was fine and mostly just worried about Derek's injuries.

After he assured them he was fine the all went home except stiles who stood back and waited till the others all left. Derek didnt ask why just waited for stiles to say what he wanted.

'What happened last night, Der?'

Derek remembered he told stiles to stay home from the hunter meeting so told him about that even though it didnt look like stiles got the answer he wanted, but the one he figured he would get.

'What happened after you left there?'

Derek told him about his wolf taking over cause he was to weak to hold him and assume the wolf brought him home at some point.

' Some point huh. Do you remember anything the wolf did or was it all blacked out?'

All gone, he told him, though he left out the taste of blood this morning and just watched stiles leave.

2 weeks later and stiles had left town to got to a school in Virginia or something, though no one was sure why. Derek felt his wolf cry at the news and couldn't figure out why, supposed his wolf was fond of the boy. But even so, derek also felt a bit sad and decided to go ask the sheriff for the reason of his sons departure. Only to find out stiles just wanted to leave this place, no school just a land of different opportunities. It make derek a little angry but mostly sad, that stiles would just leave his friends and family but in time he realized that he was just a kid who didnt deserve a life of pain.

After all he was human.


End file.
